la vie reserve bien des surprises
by U-Chronos
Summary: postPoudlard. 7 ans après avoir coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, Ron revient en Angleterre pour renouer des liens avec sa famille mais certaines choses ont changé ... des deux cotés. ¤complete¤
1. le retour du fils prodigue

voici une nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. le premier chapitre est assez court mais il pose les bases pour la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre I : le retour du fils prodigue**

« _-_Ce n'est qu'une porte ! Tu n'as quand même à avoir peur d'une porte, elle ne va pas te manger, au contraire des personnes qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour Terry et prends donc ton courage à deux mains. »

L'homme frappa à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Il refrappa… toujours rien. Il entrouvrit la porte et passa la porte dans l'entrebâillement.

« _-_Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Il entra dans la maison.

« _-_Il y a quelqu'un ?

_-_Une seconde, je descends. » hurla t'on des étages.

Il regarda autour de lui, rien n'avait changé en 7 ans, depuis qu'il avait fuit. Un bruit dans l'escalier lui signala que quelqu'un descendait.

« _-_Oui ? Qu'est ce que vous vou… »

La femme ne finit pas sa phrase quand elle aperçut l'homme.

« _-_Bonjour Maman.

_-_Arthur ! Descend ! Il est revenu ! »

Elle se précipita pour prendre son fils dans ses bras en pleurant.

« _-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Molly ? Qui est rev… »

Arthur s'arrêta à son tour en voyant la scène, sa femme embrassant un fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

« _-_Ron ? C'est bien toi ?

_-_Oui, Papa ! Tu vas bien ?

_-_Euh… oui ! Tu as l'air bronzé !

_-_Oh ! Ça, c'est parce que j'arrive de Nouvelle Zélande.

_-_Tu es de retour depuis combien de temps ? » lui demanda Molly.

« _-_Laisse le un peu respirer ! Viens Ron, allons_-_nous asseoir. »

Molly desserra son étreinte mais elle refusa de lui lâcher la main.

« _-_tu peux me lâcher la main, maman, je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

_-_Ça fait 7 ans que je ne t'ai pas vus, je veux juste être sûre que je ne rêve pas et que tu es bien réel.

_-_Molly, ça suffit ! Lâche_-_lui la main ! Alors Fils, tu es de retour depuis quand ?

_-_Hier ! Je suis arrivé par Portoloin et j'ai eu pas mal de papier à remplir.

_-_Pourquoi n'es_-_tu pas venu tout de suite après ? » demanda sa mère.

« _-_Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. » fit Ron après une courte hésitation.

« _-_Tu reste au moins pour dîner ? Je vais prévenir tout le monde !

_-_Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai réussi à me libérer une heure pour vous dire que j'étais de retour mais si tu veux organise un repas dimanche prochain.

_-_Tout le monde va être surpris en apprenant ton retour.

_-_Ne leur dit pas, j'ai envie de leur faire une surprise. »

Arthur et Molly échangèrent un regard.

« _-_Ron, à propos de surprise, tu devrais aller voir Hermione rapidement. » dit son père.

Le visage de Ron se crispa quelques seconde avant de redevenir calme et souriant.

« _-_Plus tard ! Il faut que je me trouve une maison et que je règle quelques problèmes administratifs avant d'aller la revoir et puits je veux voir ma famille d'abord.

_-_Pourquoi ne viendrais_-_tu pas revivre ici ? Il y a plein de place depuis que tes frères et sœur sont partis !

_-_Non, Maman, j'ai besoin de clame pour mon boulot et …

_-_Tu travailles dans quoi ? » demanda Arthur.

« _-_…Journalisme…

_-_Et tu gagnes bien ta vie ? » l'interrogea sa mère.

« _-_Assez bien. »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et il se leva précipitamment.

« _-_Il faut que je parte, j'ai un dîner de prévu et je ne dois surtout pas le louper.

_-_Tu pars déjà ?

_-_Oui, Maman mais n'oublie pas que je reviens Dimanche et je resterais cette fois tout l'après midi mais là ! Il faut vraiment que je parte. »

Ron embrassa son père et sa mère qui le maintint contre elle un long moment et lorsqu'elle le lâcha, il transplana.

«_-_Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a beaucoup changé. » dit Molly.

« _-_Si mais je m'inquiète plus de sa réaction quand il rencontrera Hermione.

_-_Nous verrons cela Dimanche quand il les verra.

_-_Tu comptes les inviter ?

_-_Il a dit qu'il voulait voir sa famille, j'invite sa famille et elles en font parti.

_-_Je sais, Molly, je sais. »


	2. confrontation

**Reviews:**

_Linoubell_ merci beaucoup, tu trouves le début si bon que ça ? c est toujours ce qui me donne le plus de mal.

_Clairette_ merci aussi, c est clair, c est tojours les mêmes qui partent et c est un peu pour ça que j'ai decidé que c etait Ron qui partait.

_Lilly_ Merci aussi, je continue.

_Hermione Malefoy_ Je vais essayer de continuer aussi bien( arrghh le français que j'emploie) mais je promet rien.

_Loufette_ On verra Hermione un peu dans chaque chapitre meme si l'action la concernant n'arrivera vraiment qu'en fin de chapitre 3

_Virg05_ MDR , je suis en train de me demander si tu n'as pas un tampon encreur que tu me fait surtoute les fics où tu postes des reviews.

* * *

J'ignore totalement le rythme à laquelle je vais publier cette fic, tout dépendera de moi mais de toute maniere, elle sera assez courte tout comme les chapitres.

**

* * *

Chapitre II : Confrontation**

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il était bloqué sur ce passage…Depuis qu'il avait été rendu visite à ses parents et qu'ils lui avaient parlé d'Hermione enfin de compte. Il devait finir ce chapitre avant Lundi prochain s'il ne voulait pas recevoir un autre hibou de son éditeur qui se plaindrait encore une fois de son retard.

On toqua alors à la porte, Ron jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était 23h ! Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ? Il était descendu au Chaudron Baveur incognito et personne ne savait qu'il était de retour à part ses parents et son éditeur. Encore que ce dernier pensait qu'il était un néo-zélandais venu s'installer en Angleterre à cause de son travail.

On refrappa avec plus d'instance cette fois, Ron alla à la porte pour voir qui était derrière et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il resta coi.

« -Bonsoir Ron, tu vas me laisser poireauter longtemps ou tu me laisses entrer ?

Hermione ?

Oui, c'est mon prénom ! Bon, tu me laisses entrer ! »

Ron jeta un regard inquiet vers le lit.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas venue pour ça ! »

Hermione força le passage et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, Ron l'a suivi après avoir refermé la porte.

« -Tu penses m'éviter encore combien de temps ?

Ça fait à peine une semaine que je suis revenu. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je fais tout pour t'éviter. D'ailleurs comment l'as-tu su ?

Je travaille au ministère et j'ai très vite appris que tu étais revenu. »

Ron jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le lit.

« -Ron, dis-moi pourquoi tu es parti ?

Parle moins fort s'il te plait !

Je viens te demander pourquoi tu es partie et tu me dis de parler moins fort ! Ecoute-moi bien, je ne partirais pas sans avoir de réponse !

Je répondrais à toutes tes questions mais parle… »

Ron fut interrompu par un cri provenant du lit.

« -Papa ! »

Ron se précipita vers le lit d'où dépassait une petite tête brune.

« -Rendors-toi mon chéri.

Pourquoi vous criez ?

Pour rien, rendors-toi Terry !

C'est qui la dame ?

Terry…C'est une vieille amie de Papa. »

Son fils lui fit signe qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille mais comme d'habitude, tout le monde l'entendrai.

« -Tu trouves pas qu 'elle ressemble à Maman ? »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui avait apparemment entendu toute la discussion.

« -C'est Maman alors ?

Terry, je t'ai déjà dit que Maman était au ciel et qu'elle te regardait tous les jours. Allez, rendors-toi. Demain, on doit aller voir Grand-père et Grand-mère, tous tes oncles et tantes et puis il y aura pleins de cousins et de cousines alors il faut que tu sois en forme.

D'accord Papa. Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit, mon chéri. »

Ron embrassa son fils et le temps qu'il le reborde, il s'était déjà rendormi.

« -Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas. »

Ron détourna les yeux de son fils et regarda Hermione.

« -Personne ne le sait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis revenu, pour le leur présenter. Je voulais faire une surprise à mes parents.

Je peux t'assurer qu'elle est réussie. »

Hermione s'approcha du lit pour observer le fils de Ron.

« -Sa mère est morte ?

Oui, lors de l'accouchement… Andie a juste eu le temps de prononcer quelques mots et son prénom avant de décéder. »

Hermione vit une larme ou deux couler sur la joue de Ron avant que celui ci ne se détourne pour les essuyer.

« -Mais tu n'es pas venu pour savoir comment elle est morte, n'est ce pas ?

Non, c'est vrai mais je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour parler de ça, je reviendrais une autre fois.

Non, Hermione, tu es là autant en parler tout de suite.

Non, Ron. J'aurai du attendre que tu viennes me voir, ça aurait été plus simple. En plus, il faut que je parte.

Hermione… Si tu ne pouvais ne pas parler de Terry à mes parents, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais assez proche d'eux et comme je les vois demain, j'aimerai que ça soit moi qui leur explique.

Ah ! C'est toi la… Ne t'inquiète pas. Mes lèvres seront closes. »

Hermione jeta un dernier regard à Terry qui dormait à poing fermé.

« -Il te ressemble beaucoup.

Tu trouves ? A chaque fois que je le regarde, je vois sa mère…

Au revoir, Ron.

Bonsoir Hermione. »

En sortant de la chambre, Hermione vit de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ces joues. Elle décida qu'elle ne viendrait seulement qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Valait mieux un choc après l'autre.


	3. de surprises en surprises

**Reviews:**

_6eireann_ je peux vraiment rien te dire, ce que tu me demandes est trop important pour la suite.

_Hermione Malefoy_ Arrgh je pensais etre clair, Terry n'est pas le fils de Hermione. Tu crois quand meme pas que j'aurai fait partir Ron avec son fils et que ces parents l'accueillent de cette maniere si ça avait été le cas, je sais que je suis un monstre mais quand meme, j ai des limites.lol

_Virg05_ ne 'excuse pas, c'était pour rire et bonne chance pour tes concours

_Loufette_ lol mais c'était fait pour. Clair que moi aussi, je les vois mal autrement qu'ensemble.

_Clairette_ Oui, c'était ça la surprise lol. Clair qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas ne pas savoir qu'elle a eu un enfant quoique qu'avec un sortilège d'amnésie ... lol

_Allima_ bon deux réponses de reviews en une, Si tu disparassais pendant 7 ans sans donner de nouvelles, je suis persuadé que tes parents ne t'accueilleraient pas à coup de fusils... enfin peut etre pas au debut lol. Yes enfin quelqu'un qui repere qu'Hermione a un secret! bah je reconnais qu'il est pas bien dur à deviner.PTDR mais dans ce cas là, Ron est vraiment un sale type

* * *

Chapitre III : De surprises en surprises.

Ron vit avec appréhension la silhouette du Terrier se dessiner depuis le taxi moldu qui l'amenait de Londres. Terry était trop jeune pour transplaner et il n'avait pas envie de le présenter à sa famille couvert de suies s'ils avaient du utiliser la poudre de cheminette.

« _-_Papa, on est bientôt arrivé ?

_-_Oui, Terry. Viens sur mes genoux, je vais te montrer. »

Terry fit ce que son père lui avait demandé.

« _-_Tu vois la maison ? »

Terry hocha la tête.

« _-_Et bien c'est là ?

_-_Elle est bizarre la maison. »

Ron sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le taxi s'arrêta dans la cour et Ron régla la course puis vérifia sa tenue ainsi que celle de son fils. Il entendait des bribes de conversations entrecoupées de cris d'enfants venant d'une fenêtre ouverte.

« _-_… Aura du retard, elle m'a prévenu tout ce matin… un problème avec les filles… Tom arrête d'embêter ta sœur… »

Toute la smala Weasley devait être présente. Ron pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte et de lancer à la cantonade.

« _-_Bonjour tout le monde. »

En une seconde, les discussions se turent ainsi que les cris des enfants et tout le monde se tournait vers la porte. Molly fut la première à se ressaisir et elle se précipita vers son fils pour l'embrasser.

« _-_Ron, je pensais que tu n'arriverais jamais.

_-_Ron ? Tu plaisantes Maman ?

_-_Non, Fred ! C'est bien moi ! Si je suis en retard, c'est parce que le taxi moldu connaissait mal le coin.

_-_Pourquoi n'as_-_tu pas transpla… »demanda Molly.

« _-_Aie ! »cria Terry.

« _-_Attention, tu lui marche dessus. » fit Ron.

Tout le monde remarqua alors la petite tête cachée derrière les jambes de Ron qui le prit dans ses bras.

« _-_Voilà la raison pour laquelle je suis venu en taxi. Je vous présente Terry…mon fils. »

Les enfants qui avaient recommencé à parler s'étaient tus, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils sentaient que l'instant était grave.

« _-_Ton fils ? » fit Arthur qui s'était approché pour rattraper sa femme qui était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

« _-_Oui Papa. Terry, dis bonjour à ton grand_-_père.

_-_Bonjour. » dit_-_il timidement.

« _-_Bonjour Terry » dit Arthur en le prenant dans ses bras, sa femme s'étant assise, « Tu as quel age, dis_-_moi ? »

Terry ne répondit pas mais montra quatre doigts.

« _-_Quatre ans ? Mais tu es vieux alors ! »

Terry éclata de rire.

« _-_Tu vois la dame là ? Et bien c'est ta grand_-_mère. Tu lui fais un bisou ? »

Terry hocha la tête et tendit les bras vers Molly. Arthur le mit dans ses bras et Terry lui fit un gros bisou baveux.

« _-_Tu as faim ?

_-_Oui, madame !

_-_Appelle_-_moi Grand_-_mère, d'accord ?

_-_Oui, Grand_-_mère. »

Ron détourna les yeux de son fils, apparemment il avait réussi à attendrir ses grands_-_parents. Il était maintenant temps pour lui de renouer avec ses frères et sœur.

« _-_Salut Bill.

_-_Ron! Tu te souviens de Fleur?

_-_Comment pourrais_-_je l'oublier ! Bonjour Fleur !

_-_Bonjour Ron, tu as l'air bronzé.

_-_Ah ça ? C'est le soleil de la Nouvelle Zélande.

_-_C'est clair qu'il y a plus de soleil là bas qu'en Roumanie !

_-_Charlie ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici !

_-_Maman m'a ordonné de venir ici avec toute la famille.

_-_La famille ?

_-_C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas ma femme Lena et mon fils Lukas.

_-_Vous êtes donc le fameux Ron. » fit Lena.

« _-_Pas si fameux que ça » dit Ron, « puis ne croyez pas la moitié de ce qu'ils disent... George, tu es prié de me retirer ce que tu m'as mis dans le dos !

_-_Comment sais_-_tu que c'est moi ?

_-_Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas. Fred, c'est aussi valable pour toi ! Alicia ! Angelina ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez commis la folie d'épouser ces deux clowns !

_-_Et si. » dit Alicia en l'embrassant.

« _-_Mais je crois que je vais bientôt divorcer. » dit Angelina.

« _-_Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? » demanda Fred.

« _-_Bonjour Ronald ! Tu te souviens de Pénélope ?

_-_Bien sûr Percy, Pénélope.

_-_Ron, tu as l'air en pleine forme !

_-_Le plein air et un peu de sport, il n'y a rien que ça de vrai.

_-_Parce que tu connais un autre sport que le Quidditch ? » fit Ginny.

« _-_Ginny ! Tu es magnifique !

_-_Pas touche Ron ! Elle est mariée !

_-_Harry ! Je sais qu'elle est mariée ! Le mariage du Survivant ne passe pas inaperçu même en Nouvelle Zélande.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu faisais là bas ? » demanda Charlie.

« _-_Pas mal de chose mais surtout du journalisme.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années ? » l'interrogea alors Angelina.

« _-_Si je commence, on en a pour des heures ! » dit Ron qui jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui s'amusait avec ses cousins sous la surveillance de leurs grands_-_parents.

« _-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Maman va le couver ! » fit Ginny avec un sourire.

Ron se mit alors à leurs raconter ses différents voyages en France, Canada, Etats_-_Unis, Australie….

Quatre heures plus tard, Ron discutait avec sa mère dans la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une arrivée par poudre de cheminette.

« _-_Vous attendiez encore quelqu'un ? » demanda_-_t_-_il à sa mère.

« _-_Trois personnes en faites.

_-_Grand_-_mère…

_-_…c'est nous ! »

Deux petites filles rousses apparurent et se jetèrent dans les bras de Molly, elles furent suivies par Terry qui se réfugia dans les bras de son père.

« _-_Papa, il y a la madame qui ressemble à Maman. »

Ron tourna la tête et vit apparaître Hermione.

« _-_Désolé pour le retard mais ces deux chipies ne voulaient pas s'habiller.

_-_Pas grave, ma chérie. Kitty, Lynda, je voudrais vous présenter deux personnes. » fit Molly en leur désignant du doigt Ron et Terry.

« _-_C'est qui ? » fit l'une d'elle.

« _-_Le monsieur est mon fils Ron, c'est un très vieil ami de votre maman et le petit garçon est son fils Terry. Vous leur dites bonjour !

_-_Bonjour ! » dirent_-_elles en cœur en fixant Ron avec de grands yeux.

« _-_Bonjour Kitty ! Bonjour Lynda ! Terry, tu leurs dis aussi bonjour.

_-_Bonjour !

_-_Venez avec moi les filles, Terry. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser parler Maman et Ron. » dit Molly en les emmenant dans le salon.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui évita de croiser son regard.

« _-_Hermione, est ce que je dois comprendre que Kitty et Lynda sont mes filles ? »


	4. une rencontre mouvementée

**Reviews:**

_Vinvin_ ah le coup de jumelles, c'est vrai que j'y vais un peu fort mais bon. merci beaucoup.

_Hermione Malfoy_ juste un truc , avec moi vaut mieux utilisé le masculin, oh c'est sans importance ptdr. Je sais moi internement en hopital psychiatrique est bientot prevu lol.

_Castel_ pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer lol

_Virg05_ je continue, je continue et tel les Shaddoks, je pompe.

_Emma & Danaé_ Merci beaucoup.

_Clairette_ Les Weasley fertils? mais où as tu vu ça ? lol, j'ai pas encore décidé. Kitty et Lyna ne sont pas les filles de Ron bien entendu, c'est juste Hermione qui les as teintes en rousses pour pouvoir toucher une pension allimentaire en plus mdr, je plaisante bien sûr ... quoique ça pourrait donner une bonne histoire.

_LisaBelle _merci beaucoupet j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

_Deltaplane_ un rien d'amuse alors, la suite devrait alors te plaire

* * *

juste le titre chapitre cinq en avant premiere : premier pas.

* * *

** Chapitre IV : Une rencontre mouvementée**

« -Répond-moi Hermione, je suis leur père ?

Oui, Ron. Tu es bien leur père.

Quand as-tu su que tu étais enceinte ?

Trois semaines après ton départ.

… Pardon de ne pas avoir été là !

Ta famille m'a aidé. Je ne sais si j'aurai réussi sans eux. Il y en avait toujours un pour se proposer à venir m'aider. »

Ron se plongea dans ses pensées.

« - Elles savent que je suis leur père ?

Oui mais si ta mère ne l'as pas dit devant Terry, c'est parce que je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas le choquer.

J'essaierai de lui expliquer mais il est beaucoup plus mûr que moi à son âge. Il doit tenir ça de sa mère… Dis-moi, est-ce que je pourrais les prendre de temps en temps avec moi ?

Bien entendu. Je veux qu'elles te connaissent. »

Ron alla s'accouder à l'encadrement de la porte pour observer ses deux nouvelles filles. Toute sa famille se tut une seconde puis recommença à discuter. Ron chercha des yeux des yeux Kitty et Lynda et il les découvrit en train de jouer avec Terry, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Kitty est à la droite de Terry et Lynda à sa gauche. » dit Hermione.

Terry leva les yeux vers son père et lui sourit puis il se leva pour aller vers lui et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

On reviendra ici ?

Bien sûr qu'oui !

Super !

Tu veux redescendre ?

Non, je veux rester avec toi.

D'accord. »

Ron garda son fils dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir auprès d'Harry et Ginny. Cette dernière donnait le biberon à leur fils Sirius. Terry ne tarda pas à s'endormir, complètement épuisé.

« -Hermione t'a dit pour tes filles ? »l'interrogea Harry.

« -Oui. » fit laconiquement Ron.

« -Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? » dit Ginny.

« -Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? J'ai découvert que j'avais deux filles et alors ? S'il y a bien une chose que lui et sa mère m'ont appris c'est que rien n'est acquis et que tout peut changer du jour au lendemain. »

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard surpris tandis que Ron devenait mélancolique et qu'Hermione s'asseyait à leur coté.

« -Tu ne nous as pas encore parlé de sa mère.

Harry ! » fit Hermione pendant que Ginny lui donnait un violent coup de coude.

« -Laisse Hermione ! Sa mère est morte en couche, les guérisseurs m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour Andie et qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance avec Terry.

Nous sommes désolés. » fit Ginny.

« - Et tu l'as connu où ? »demanda Hermione.

« -Dans le journal où je travaillais en Nouvelle-Zélande….

§§§§Flash-back§§§§

_Ron entra dans la salle de rédaction, s'il ne trouvait pas de boulot ici, il retournerait chez lui après un an d'absence. Il arrêta une jeune femme pour lui demander où était le bureau du rédacteur en chef._

_« -Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » lui demanda-t-elle._

_Ron resta interdit devant la jeune femme, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Hermione._

_« -Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !_

_-Excusez-moi, je voudrais voir le rédacteur en chef._

_-White ? Je vais le voir, suivez-moi ! »_

_La jeune femme l'emmena dans un dédale de bureaux avant de toquer à une porte déjà ouverte._

_« -Andie, tu as cette interview de Krum ?_

_-Non, il refuse tout contact avec la presse depuis la fin de sa carrière professionnelle._

_-Demerde-toi, je veux cette interview ! »_

_Ron se décida à intervenir._

_« -Excusez-moi, je peux peut-être vous aider. _

_-Qui êtes vous ? »_

_White se tourna vers Andie._

_« -Qui c'est ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, il m'a accosté à l'entré et à demander à te parler._

_-Tu m'aides pas. Alors vous êtes quoi et quoi pouvez vous m'être utile ?_

_-Je m'appelle Ron Weasley et je voulais savoir si vous n'aviez pas un poste de libre._

_-Non ! Maintenant dégagez ! Andie, fais ce que tu veux, couche avec lui si c'est nécessaire mais je veux cette interview !_

_-Je connais Viktor Krum ! »_

_White se tourna vers Ron._

_« -Vous connaissez Krum ? Vous ? Si vous m'obtenez son interview, je vous offre un poste, le sien par exemple ! » dit White en désignant la jeune femme._

_« -D'accord !_

_-Andie, tu accompagnes Weasley jusqu'à l'hôtel où réside Krum et tu regardes un futur grand du journalisme en action ! Maintenant filez ! »_

_Ron sortit du bureau et attendit la jeune femme._

_« -Excuse-moi Andie, je ne veux pas te piquer ton boulot._

_-Ça sera Lighthouse pour toi, Weasley ! Suis-moi et prouve-moi que tu connais Krum ce dont je doute !_

_-Si tu veux Lighthouse ! »_

_Deux heures plus tard, ils revenaient avec l'interview de Viktor Krum._

_« -Andie, tu es viré ! Ron, le poste est à toi ! Appelle-moi Jonah !_

_-Non, je ne veux pas de ce poste, je n'y connais rien au journalisme ! Mettez-moi plutôt aux Croups écrasés. Et puis gardez Lighthouse à son poste. »_

_Jonah White évalua Ron du regard._

_« -Tu as envie de commencer petit et grimper les échelons à la force du poignet, j'aime ça ! Andie, tu récupère ton poste ! Bon, tu lui trouves un bureau et tu lui dis ce qu'il a à faire. Moi, j'ai une première page à composer. Ron, tu a l'étoffe d'un grand journaliste ! »_

_Andie emmena Ron jusqu'à un bureau._

_« -Case-toi là ! Tu lis les dépêches et tu en fait des textes d'une dizaine de lignes… Une dernière chose, Weasley, je ne t'aime pas ! »_

_§§§§Fin du flash-back§§§§_

« -Houleuse comme première rencontre. » fit Harry.

« -Ça a mis longtemps avant que ça ne change. » répondit Ron.

« -Elle me ressemblait tant que ça ? » demanda Hermione.

« -J'ai une photo d'elle dans mon porte-feuille. Harry, si tu pouvais regarder dans ma cape. »

Harry se leva et revint avec une photo.

« -C'est effrayant comme elles se ressemblent » dit-il en tendant la photo à Ginny et Hermione.

Elles poussèrent un cri d'étonnement qui firent lever les têtes des autres.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » fit Molly.

Hermione lui tendit la photo.

« -Et bien quoi ? C'est une photo de toi !

Non, Maman, c'est une photo de la mère de Terry. » dit Ron.

Molly fut étonné, elle aussi, elle passa la photo à son mari. Celle ci fit le tour de la tablé.

« -On dirait des sœurs jumelles. » fit Bill « tu n'aurais pas de la famille là bas, Hermione ?

J'ai demandé à Andie mais elle ne se connaissait aucune famille, elle était orpheline. Donc il se peut qu'elles soient de lointaines cousines. » répondit Ron « il se fait tard, il faut que nous rentrions, j'ai encore pas mal de rendez-vous demain. »

Tout le monde protesta.

« -Je vous envoie un hibou dès que j'ai trouvé une maison.

Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a plein de place ici.

Non, Maman.

Laisse au moins le bout de chou, il dort comme un ange, tu viendras le chercher demain. »

Ron parut hésiter.

« -Une prochaine fois. Vous êtes encore nouveau pour lui et il risquerait d'avoir peu s'il ne me voyait pas. Puis il faut aussi que je lui parle de ses sœurs mais promis la prochaine fois, je te le laisse. »

Après de dernières embrassades où tout le monde lui demandait de lui envoyer un hibou dans les plus brefs délais, Ron ayant toujours Terry endormi dans les bras, utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer au Chaudron Baveur.

« -Hermione, tu n'as pas paru étonner par le retour de Ron ni par le faire qu'il est un fils. »s'inquiéta Harry.

« -Je suis allé le voir hier soir pour avoir des explications et j'ai réveillé Terry…

Il a l'air d'avoir bien accepté l'idée qu'il avait deux autres enfants. » dit Charlie.

« -Oui et ça m'étonne. » dit Hermione.

« -le décès de sa femme et le fait d'élever un enfant seul l'a pas mal fait mûrir. » dit Harry.

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence.


	5. premiers pas

**Reviews**

_Eileenlep_ merci beaucoup, j'ai reçu ta review quelques minutes après que j'ai posté le chapitre 4, tu aurais pu le lire ça tu avais voulu

_Vinvin_ PTDR mais j'y ai pas pensé, tu n'as qu'a écrire une histoire où c'est le cas ! lol en attendant faudra que tu me dises ce que fumes pour avoir de tel idées.

_Steffyitsme_ merci beaucoup

_Castel_ bah que veux tu, on change avec le temps et avec ce que Ron a vécu, je vais pas lui infliger une crise où il répudie ses gamines et se barre en Ardèche, elever des chèvres. mdr et il n'y a pas des histoires derrières chaque attitude de Ron, à moins que je m'en rende pas compte

_Emma & Danaé_ merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que tout les deux sont très calme pour deux mecs

_Deltaplane_ Mais elle ne cache peut etre rien, c'est peut etre juste parce que j'en avais envie, non mais lol

_Clairette_ merci beaucoup.

* * *

Je vous poste le chapitre V aujourd'hui mercredi car je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire les jours prochains 

juste le titre du VI pour vous faire patienter : **Je pars**, un peu sadique comme titre, je vous l'accorde.

* * *

**Chapitre V : Premiers pas.**

Ron venait de finir son chapitre quand Terry se réveilla et vint le voir.

« _-_Bonjour Papa ! On ira revoir Grand_-_père et Grand_-_mère ?

_-_Aussi souvent que tu voudras. Alors tu t'es bien amusé ?

_-_Très ! Il y avait deux messieurs qui se ressemblaient beaucoup et qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire des choses drôles.

_-_C'était tes oncles Fred et George.

_-_C'est ce que m'a dit Kitty et Lynda ?

_-_Et qu'est ce qu'elles t'ont dit ?

_-_Que tu étais leur papa. »

Ron regarda son fils, il rangea son bureau et le posa dessus.

« _-_Oui, mon chéri. Avant de connaître ta Maman, j'étais avec la leur mais j'ai fait une grosse bêtise et je suis parti sans savoir qu'elles allaient naître.

_-_Et tu as fait quoi comme bêtise ?

_-_Je suis parti… mais je ne le regrette pas du tout puisque tu es là au bout du compte.

_-_Si tu es leur papa, est ce que tu vas m'aimer moins ?

_-_Bien sûr que non ! Je les aimerai autant que toi ! … Allez, va te débarbouiller et après on ira chercher une maison ! »

Ron et Terry visitèrent avec l'aide d'un agent immobilier quatre ou cinq maisons avant de tomber sur la bonne. Ron discutait du prix tandis que Terry courrait entre les pièces.

« _-_Et nous pouvons emménager à partir de quand ?

_-_Tout de suite si vous le désirez ! Donnez_-_moi votre adresse actuelle et nous nous chargerons du transfert de vos meubles.

_-_Je vis à l'hôtel et je n'ai donc aucun meuble. Vous ne connaîtriez pas un magasin où je pourrais en acheter ? »

L'agent lui donna une adresse au Chemin de Traverse et il transplana à son bureau avec le contrat tandis que Ron et Terry se rendirent par poudre de cheminette jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur avant d'aller jusqu'au magasin où ils sélectionnèrent les meubles dont ils avaient besoins, qu'ils demandèrent de faire livrer à leur nouvelle maison.

« _-_Tu sais ce qui manque à la maison ? »demanda Ron à son fils qui fit non de la tête.

« _-_Un hibou !

_-_Je pourrai le choisir et lui donner son nom ?

_-_D'accord mais on ne l'appelle pas Hibou, compris ? »dit_-_il avec un sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans la ménagerie et en ressortirent peu après avec un magnifique hibou grand duc.

« _-_Alors tu vas l'appeler comment ?

_-_Duc !

_-_Ça lui va bien !

_-_Regarde Maman….

_-_… C'est Terry et son papa ! »

Ron chercha du regard les personnes qui venaient de prononcer ça.

« _-_Chut les filles !

_-_Salut Hermione ! Bonjour Kitty et Lynda !

_-_Excuses_-_nous Ron, on ne voulait pas vous déranger.

_-_Ce n'est rien, n'est ce pas Terry ?

_-_Ouais !On achetait un hibou pour la maison, il s'appelle Duc !

_-_Il est magnifique, Terry. Alors vous avez acheté une maison ?

_-_Il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Là, on vient d'acheter les meubles et je vais en faire venir quelqu'un de Nouvelle_-_Zélande…Venez donc la visiter vendredi !

_-_Dis, on peut y aller, Maman ?

_-_Et puis ça sera pour moi, l'occasion de les connaître un petit peu. » Dit Ron en désignant les filles.

Hermione semblait sur le point de refuser mais les suppliques de ses filles et l'insistance de Ron la firent accepter.

« _-_Je m'arrangerai pour le boulot. Nous venons à quelle heure ?

_-_A l'heure que tu veux !

_-_14 h, ça t'ira ?

_-_Aucun problème mais vous rester pour dîner alors !

_-_Si ça ne te dérange pas !

_-_Aucun souci ! Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas fait à manger pour autant de personne…

_-_Dans ce cas là à vendredi ! Dites au revoir les filles !

_-_Au revoir…

_-_… Monsieur et Terry !

_-_Au revoir !

_-_Revoir. » fit Terry toujours occupé à contempler son hibou.

Ron et Terry retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur où Ron prévint Tom, le tenancier, qu'ils quitteraient leur chambre le lendemain.

Le vendredi, à l'heure dite, Hermione et les filles arrivèrent par poudre de cheminette.

« _-_Bonjour Hermione ! Bonjour Kitty…non, attends, toi tu es Lynda ! Bonjour Kitty ! Je me suis trompé ? » les accueillit Ron.

« _-_Non, monsieur. » firent en cœur Kitty et Lynda tandis qu'Hermione acquiesçait de la tête.

« _-_Arrêtez de m'appeler monsieur sinon je vais vous manger toutes crues ! Votre maman a du vous expliquer que j'étais votre papa alors appelez_-_moi papa ou Ron, d'accord ?

_-_D'accord, mons.. Papa. »

Elles s'étaient reprises en voyant Ron leur faire les gros yeux.

« _-_Parfait ! Alors Terry, tu dis bonjour ! »

Celui ci s'était caché derrière les jambes de son père.

« _-_Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dis ? Tout pareil ! »

Terry hocha la tête et dis bonjour.

« _-_Terry voici tes deux grandes sœurs. Kitty, Lynda, voici votre petit frère. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien ! Bon, qui veut une glace ?

_-_Moi ! Moi ! »firent Terry, Kitty et Lynda en chœur.

« _-_Ron, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! » fit Hermione.

« _-_Tu n'es pas drôle Hermione, ce n'est qu'une glace ! Ce n'est pas comme si je leur donnais leurs poids en bonbons. » rétorqua Ron en faisant apparaître cinq cornets à la vanille avec sa baguette « Voilà la tienne… avec des copeaux de noisettes comme tu les aimais. » dit_-_il en lui tendant un cornet qu'elle ne put refuser.

Après que chacun eut fini sa glace, Ron et Terry leur firent visiter la maison et ils finirent pas une chambre où il y avait deux lits.

« _-_Quand vous viendrez dormir ici, Kitty et Lynda, ça sera votre chambre !

_-_Maman, on aura….

_-_… le droit de venir dormir ici ?

_-_Vous savez très bien qu'oui. Ron, tu devrais arrêter de les gâter !

_-_Dans ce cas là, je vais enlever ce qu'il y a dans le placard si je ne veux pas que votre mère me frappe.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le placard, papa ? »demanda Lynda.

Ron et Hermione restèrent interdit un instant et quand Ron regarda Hermione, celle_-_ci haussa les épaules.

« _-_Allez_-_donc voir vous_-_même ! »

Les deux petites filles allèrent devant leur respectifs et elles y découvrirent plusieurs, peluches, robes et autres babioles.

« _-_Merci…

_-_…Papa ! » lui hurlèrent_-_elles à l'oreille quand elles virent l'embrasser.

Ils redescendirent dans le salon, les enfants se mirent à jouer sur le tapis tandis que Ron et Hermione s'assirent pour les surveiller tout en buvant un café.

« _-_Ça se passe plutôt bien pour le moment. » dit Ron.

« _-_Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'elles te détestent ? Il n'y a aucune raison !

_-_Merci, Hermione….Je te dois des excuses pour être parti comme un voleur, il y a sept ans.

_-_Tu avais tes raisons de partir même si je ne comprends toujours pas.

_-_Je pensais avoir été clair dans ma lettre. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

_-_Tout ! Tu as écrit que nous n'avions plus les mêmes objectifs, que tu voulais une famille tandis que moi, je privilégiais ma carrière, c'était faux ! Je voulais une famille mais plus tard.

_-_Hermione, à l'époque, je ne te voyais plus ! Le matin, je me levais, tu étais déjà partit et le soir je dormais quand tu revenais quand tu revenais ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de dîner que j'ai jeté à la poubelle !

_-_Je ne savais pas que cela te faisait autant souffrir. Il fallait m'en parler !

_-_A quel moment ? Tu amenais du travail à la maison le week_-_end. J'ai essayé de te parler, tu me rétorquais à chaque fois « plus tard ». J'ai même envoyé un hibou pour prendre rendez_-_vous avec toi mais tu m'as répondu que tu n'avais pas de temps à me consacrer.

_-_Tu es sûr ?

_-_Certain ! Si nous étions restés ensemble, nous aurions fini pour nous détester. »

Hermione voulut répondre mais Lynda se planta devant Ron avec un livre dans les bras set son frère et sa sœur derrière elle.

« _-_Oui, Lynda ?

_-_Papa, Terry dit que c'est toi qui as écrit ce livre ! »

Ron parut s'affoler quelques secondes mais il dit calmement.

« _-_Oui, c'est bien moi qui l'écrit mais c'était il y a longtemps !

_-_Je peux te l'emprunter ? » demanda Hermione.

Ron sourit.

« _-_J'avais oublié ta passion des livres. Vas_-_y prends le et va voir à coté, j'ai trois ou quatre livres sur la sorcellerie en Océanie qui devrait te plaire ! »

Hermione alla dans la bibliothèque sélectionner quelques livres tandis que Ron admirait ses enfants.

« _-_Je ne savais pas que tu lisais Neal Serwoy ! » dit Hermione.

_-_Qui ?

_-_Neal Serwoy, les aventures de Rupert Grint, les livres pour enfants ! »

Ron se leva d'un bond et la rejoint.

« _-_C'est pour Terry, il en est fan et il adore que je les lui lise.

_-_Ah ! Comment se fait_-_il que tu es déjà le tome 7 alors qu'il ne doit sortir que la semaine prochaine ? »

Ron se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il ne devait pas commettre d'impair.

« _-_Je l'ai interviewé à ses débuts pour le Daily Wizard, juste avant le succès de ses livres. Nous avons sympathisé et depuis il m'envoie chaque livre en avant première pour je lui donne mon avis.

_-_Je peux te l'emprunter… pour les filles, elles sont fans. »

Ron eut un petit sourire.

« _-_D'accord mais tu ne le dis à personne, je n'ai pas envie de causer des ennuies à Neal.

_-_Bouche cousue. »


	6. je pars

**Reviews**

_6eireann_ que veux-tu, je m'amuse comme je peux mais je crois que tu as raison moi aussi.

_Emma & Danaé_ bah ouais et hop l'histoire et fini lol.

_Virg05 _ je continue et toi aussi t'as interet à me soutenir.

_Rebecca Black_ non j'aime pas trop les critiques et j'en prends jamais compte , ptdr non, je te remercie beaucoup alors .

_Clairette_ tu sais faire des gosses, ça prends pas de temsp que ça, un soir où Hermione est revenu un peu avant que Ron ne s'endorme et Hop, mdr.

_Vinvin_ préviens moi alors quand ça te prends. Toi aussi t'as du essayé la moquette de ton lycée, ça fait 6 ans que j'en suis parti et j'en ai parait-il encore des séquelles. Pour voir le coup de l'anagramme, aurait-il fallu qu'elle sache que Ron "connait" l'auteur sinon tu peut tres bien habité à coté d'un auteur reputé sans jamais le savoir.Ron écrivain? il a tellement d'imagination que lui faire raconter des histoires m a semblé naturel, par contre il est clair qu'il est très mauvais en orthographe... PTDR

_Loufette_ Merci beaucoup. Il y tant d'enfant que ça ? je trouve pas

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Je pars**

« _-_Ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse Terry une petite semaine ? Je dois me rendre en France.

_-_Tu plaisantes Ron ? J'en serais ravie. » dit Molly « je vais enfin pouvoir le nourrir convenablement.

_-_Maman ! Je lui donne à manger !

_-_Je sais, je sais mais il a l'air si maigre par rapport à toi à son âge. »

Ron soupira.

« _-_Il doit tenir ça de sa mère. »

Le regard de Molly s'embua.

« _-_Pourquoi ne nous as_-_tu jamais écrits ? »

Ron resta un long moment sans répondre.

« _-_Je l'ignore. Au début, je pensais que si je vous écrivais, vous me parleriez d'Hermione et que vous me demandiez pourquoi je l'avais quitté, que vous vouliez que je revienne… Et puits à la longue, c'est devenu normal… de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de vous, de ne pas vous en donner… je ne dis pas que parfois ce n'était pas dur mais c'était supportable…

_-_Arrête Ron, si tu ne veux rien dire, je le comprendrais. Tu es parti parce que tu en ressentais le besoin… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme nous t'avons recherché. A chaque fois que nous pensions t'avoir retrouvées, tu étais déjà reparti ou nous avions pris une fausse piste. Mais tu es revenu maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Molly avait dit tout ça en tenant fermement le bras de Ron.

« _-_Est_-_ce qu'Hermione m'en a voulu d'être parti ?

_-_… Au début non ! Je pense même qu'elle avait plus ou moins pris la même décision et que tu l'as prise de vitesse mais quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte… et bien là oui, elle t'en a voulu de la laisser seule devant cette épreuve et elle s'est occupé elle_-_même de ta recherche. Il a fallu que les petites naissent pour qu'elle se repose un peu. A partir de ce jour_-_là, elle a levé le pied… »

Ron avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

« _-_Je viendrais chercher Terry lundi prochain.

_-_Pas de problème ! Terry, tu viens dire au revoir à ton père.

_-_Au revoir Papa ! » cria le petit garçon qui jouait dans la pique voisine avec ses cousins.

Molly parut scandaliser mais Ron la calma.

« _-_Laisse Maman et surtout ne profite pas de mon absence pour le gâter comme tu le fais avec tous tes petits enfants ! »

Molly sourit.

« _-_Que veux_-_tu, je ne peux rien leur refuser quand ils me regardent avec leurs grands yeux humides.

_-_Dire que quand c'était nous qui faisions ça, nous n'avions droit qu'à un haussement de sourcils et un doigt pointé vers la sortie.

_-_A l'époque vous n'étiez pas non plus des anges… à la différence de vos enfants.

_-_Rien de plus normal sachant qu'on a tous du leur raconter ce qui leur arriverait s'ils faisaient des bêtises. »

Molly se mit à rire.

« _-_File avant que je ne te fasse les gros yeux. »

Ron embrassa sa mère puis alla faire la même chose avec son fils avant de transplaner chez lui où il commença à préparer ses bagages quand on frappa à la porte.

« _-_Bonjour Hermione. Tu m'excuse mais je dois finir mes bagages.

_-_Alors ce que vient de me raconter Molly est vrai ! Tu pars encore une fois sans rien me dire.

_-_Je dois aller une semaine en France, je ne m'en vais pas encore une fois pour sept ans. D'ailleurs si je faisais ça, je ne laisserai pas Terry chez ma mère.

_-_Tu me le promets ?

_-_Je t'écrirais tous les jours si ça peut te rassurer. »

Hermione ne paraissait pas convaincue. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« _-_Je t'invite dîner au restaurant… si je ne rentre pas trop tard, je pourrais transplaner ce soir pour la France. »

Hermione fut étonner par la soudaineté de la proposition.

« _-_Par contre, il faut que tu me donnes des adresses parce que je ne les connais plus…

_-_Il y a l'Ankh_-_Morpork qui vient d'ouvrir au Chemin de Traverse et qui d'après les critiques est excellent.

_-_Bon, on y va !

_-_Mais… mais je ne suis pas habillée pour…

_-_Tu es parfaite ! »

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Le maître d'hôtel leur trouva rapidement une table et ils commencèrent à dîner.

« _-_Alors Granger, tu as trouvé un nouveau remplaçant à Weasley ? »fit une voix traînante dans le dos de Ron.

« _-_Je connais cette voix… Ne me dis rien Hermione… C'est Malfoy n'est ce pas ?

_-_On se connaît ? » dit de façon violente Malfoy.

Ron se retourna tandis qu'Hermione lui faisant non de la tête. Ce que découvrit Ron l'étonna et il éclata de rire.

« _-_Je t'ai demandé si on se connaissait ! Et arrête de rire !

_-_Arrête, je t'en supplie ! »fit Hermione.

Ron reprit son sérieux et détailla Draco. Celui ci avait gardé le même tient pale et ses cheveux blonds presque blanc mais il avait surtout pris énormément de poids, il lui rappelait un peu le cousin d'Harry, Dudley Dursley.

« _-_Franchement, petite fouine, j'ai tout de même beaucoup moins changé que toi ! »

Malfoy plissa les yeux et se mit à scruter le visage de Ron.

« _-_Weasley ? Ne me dis que tu es revenu pour la reconquérir. Elle ne t'a donc pas parlé de ses filles ni de ses multiples amants ? » dit_-_il méchamment.

« _-_Tu veux parler de mes filles ? Et puis ses amants… »

Malfoy parut décontenancé par la réponse de Ron.

« _-_ Elle te les avait cachées pendant tout ce temps, je parie.

_-_Non.

_-_C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre. » renifla Malfoy « Ça ne m'étonne pas, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que tu reviennes avec de l'esprit.

_-_Excuse_-_moi Draco, mais aimerions dîner et tu risques de nous couper l'appétit si tu reste plus longtemps. »

Malfoy ne répondit pas et s'éloigna.

« _-_Tu n'aurais pas du te le mettre à dos. Il est très puissant et il a l'oreille de pas mal de monde.

_-_Tu veux plutôt dire qu'il les fait chanter. »

Hermione ne dit rien mais l'expression qu'elle arborait confirma ses dires.

« _-_On va arrêter de parler de ça. »

A la fin du repas, Ron raccompagna Hermione à son appartement.

« _-_Tu veux monter boire un café ? Les filles sont chez ta mère. »

Ron regarda sa montre.

« _-_Une autre fois. »

Ils se regardèrent et presque inconsciemment, ils s'embrassèrent.

Brusquement Hermione réalisa ce qui se passait et elle repoussa Ron, rentra chez elle et verrouilla la porte. Ron resta un instant devant la porte, hésitant sur la marche à suivre puis il transplana.

* * *

le titre du chapitre VII est **Puisqu'il faut le dire **  



	7. puisqu'il faut le dire

**Reviews**

_Loufette_ ah bon? je peux pas dire, je lis pas celle des autres lol non, je déconne. okay, je continue

_Melinda Poteauxroses_ merci beaucoup, je préfere faire des chapitres assez courts mais à peu près bien écrits que des ultra longs et completement ininteressant.

_Hermione Malefoy_ c'est vrai qu'elle claque la fin.

_Clairette_ Quand j'ai imaginé cette scène, j'ai pensé à un vieux film de gangsters où le grand méchant est un obèse et je trouve que Malfoy a une bonne tete de mafiosi

_Allima_ PTDR, il en a 2 dans chaque port mdr. Jonah White, c'est un mélange de 2 éditeurs bien connu de Superman et Spiderman alors faire un mix des deux me paraissait marrant.Non, ce n'est la jumelle d'Hermione à la limite une lointaine cousine.. éh, je fais ce que je veux d'abord lol. C'est vrai qu'au premier abord, ça peut paraitre assez violent mais j'ai preferé faire volontairement une élipse sur Ron et Hermione préparant de chaque coté les enfants à cette révelation, ils ont eu quasiment une semaine pour le faire. Ils se sont embrassés, les deux, c'est pas Ron qui a embrassé Hermione de force.

_Emma & Danaé_ Faire de Draco un obèse est un petit amusement de ma part. Ce que Ron est parti faire à Paris ? bah son boulot, enfin je crois, c'est qu'il me dit pas tout ce saligaud. Raaahh vous me mettez le doutes, il va falloir que j'aille faire des recherche.

_Vinvin_ Tu pensais le voir en sosie de son père peut-etre? ça aurait été d'un convenu je trouve, et puis avec tous les complexes qu'il se traine, je trouve presque normal qu'il devienne comme ça quand il sera plus agé.Question moquette du lycée, j'y suis resté un peu plus longtemps que la normal (j'ai loupé le grand chelem d'un an lol) et j'ai un peu "aidé" aux renonvations de certaines salles. Pour _le livre des prophéties_ par exemple, j'ai mis 15 jours avant de commencé à l'écrire et après j'ai attendu d'avoir 6 chapitres d'écrits avant de le taper et ensuite d'avoir taper 10 chapitre avant de le poster alors que pour celle ci, ça m'a pris un Samedi soir au boulot et j'ai commencé à l'ecrire le lendemain et à le taper le surlendemain, heureusement que j'ai un boulot qui me permet d'écrire pendant le boulot sinon j'aurais les memes problemes que toi.

_Virg05_ c'est pas des menaces, c'est des encouragements à m'encourager et puis si tu arretes de poster des reviews, j'arrete d'écrire PTDR

* * *

Le titre du chapitre VIII sera **les débuts**

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Puisqu'il faut le dire**

Ron frappa à la porte d'Hermione qui vint lui ouvrir.

« _-_Il faut qu'on parle !

_-_Plus tard, Ron, j'ai un rendez_-_vous très important !

_-_Tu vas me fuir encore longtemps ? Ça fait trois semaines que je suis revenu de France et à chaque fois que je te vois, tu as quelque chose de très important à faire.

_-_Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

_-_On s'est juste embrassé, Hermione ! Tu vas arrêter de te conduire comme une collégienne !

_-_Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu reviens après 7 ans d'absence avec un gosse qui plus est. Tu apprends que tu as deux filles et tu leur ouvres grand les bras.

_-_Tu aurais préféré que je hurle après toi ? Que je les rejette ?

_-_Oui, j'aurai aimé que tu réagisses comme tu l'as toujours fait ! »

Ron renifla bruyamment

« _-_Excuse_-_moi d'avoir changer mais j'ai le souvenir qu'à une époque, tu me reprochais de réagir ainsi. »

Hermione rosit légèrement.

« _-_Je disais ça à l'époque pour t'énerver… pour que tu ne regardes que moi…

_-_Comme si je ne le faisais pas déjà… De quoi as_-_tu peur ?

_-_Que tu repartes encore une fois… que tu me laisses seule avec les filles. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça encore une fois, je n'aurais jamais la force de le supporter.

_-_Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais repartir ? Si je suis revenu, c'est parce que j'en avais assez de fuir mon passé.

_-_Mais tu n'es pas revenu pour moi !

_-_Hermione, il y avait plein de chose que je n'avais pas prévu mais te revoir était l'une de mes priorités ! »

Hermione se mit à pleurer, plongeant Ron dans l'incompréhension. S'il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pigé avec elle, c'était les raisons pour lesquelles elle pleurait et comment la consoler.

« _-_Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit comme bêtise pour que tu pleures ainsi ?

_-_Qu'est ce qu'y te fait croire que c'est à cause de toi ?

_-_Hermione, les seules fois où je t'ai vu pleurer, c'était à cause moi ! »

Il s'avança et la pris dans les bras.

« _-_Qu'y_-_t_-_il ?

_-_Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il fallu que je revienne et que je retombe amoureuse de toi ? »

Ron la repoussa délicatement et la regarda dans les yeux.

« _-_Retomber amoureuse de moi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je suis parti comme un voleur et je suis revenu de la même façon. Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu devrais m'en vouloir, pas m'aimer.

_-_Je ne sais pas… Quand j'ai appris ton retour, j'ai eu envie de te tordre le cou…mais quand je t'ai vu avec ton fils et après avec les filles… j'ai fondu… Tu paraissais tellement sûr de toi…comme si plus rien ne t'effrayait…Comme tu l'étais quand nous étions ensemble.

_-_J'étais mort de peur à l'époque comme je le suis aujourd'hui, même si les raisons ont quelque peu changé.

_-_Tu avais peur ? Mais de quoi ?

_-_Que tu réalises le nul que j'étais… Tandis qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai peur pour Terry, Kitty et Lynda, d'être un mauvais père.

_-_Tu rigoles ? Tu es un père parfait, tu as réussi des choses qui ni moi ni ta mère n'avons pas réussi avec les filles et il est clair que Terry et les filles t'adorent. Quant à te trouver nul, je ne l'ai jamais pensé, il t'en fallait du courage pour me supporter. »

Ron sourit faiblement.

« _-_Il faut que je t'avoue quelque à propos d'Andie… »

Hermione le regarda inquiète, pourquoi fallait_-_il qu'il lui parle d'elle dans un moment pareil.

« _-_… Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dis qu'elle avait prononcé quelques mots avant de mourir ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« _-_Elle voulait que je revienne car d'après elle, je n'avais jamais cessé de t'aimer et que si j'avais cédé à ses avances, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle te ressemblait. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas voulu la croire et elle est morte…J'ai mis des années à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire et à l'accepter… Si je suis sorti avec elle après des mois de refus, c'est parce qu 'elle te ressemblait. Je sais que ça peut …que ça doit te paraître immonde et misogyne mais… »

Ron s'arrêta pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il ne découvrit pas une Hermione énervée comme il s'y attendait mais pleurant à chaux de larmes.

« _-_Pourquoi me dis_-_tu ça ?

_-_Je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi je suis revenu !

_-_Mais j'ai compris ! Tu es revenu pour présenter ton fils et respecter les dernières volontés d'une morte ! » hurla_-_t_-_elle.

Ron la vie, le visage déformé par colère comme jamais.

« _-_Pas du tout ! Je suis revenu pour te dire que je t'aimais !

_-_Si tu m'aimais, pourquoi es_-_tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as_-_tu laissé seule élever Kitty et Lynda ? Pourquoi ? »

Ron ne sut quoi répondre, il se leva alors et partit de chez Hermione. Il se mit à marcher sans but.

Au petit jour, il se rendit chez la seule personne qui les connaissait le mieux lui et Hermione, la seule en qui il est pleinement confiance, Harry. Il frappa à la porte mais se fut Ginny qui lui ouvrit. Le voyant dans un si sale état, elle prit dans ses bras et l'entraînât dans son salon et alla chercher Harry.

« _-_Ron, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Il leur raconta alors.

« _-_Elle t'a attendu pendant 7 ans ! Tu reviens un beau jour et tu lui dis que tu as du avoir un enfant avec une autre femme pour que tu comprennes que tu l'aimais toujours. » dit Harry.

« _-_Je sais que je m'y suis mal pris… comme toujours quand il s'agit d'Hermione… Quand je suis parti, c'est parce que je pensais que je ne la rendais pas heureuse…que s'était pour ça qu'elle se plongeait dans le travail… pour m'éviter…

_-_Tu as vraiment cru ça ? »fit Ginny.

« _-_Tu connais Hermione, le travail a toujours été un exutoire pour elle.

_-_Je sais mais c'était pour moi, l'excuse parfaire pour partir. » 


	8. les débuts

**Reviews**

_Allima_ tu avais d'accord pour dire que c'était un substitut mais avec Ron, c'est normal qu'il mette longtemps à le comprendre.

_Loufette_ Je n'ai pas compris moi même pourquoi elle s'est enervée lol.

_Hermione Malefoy_ merci beaucoup.

_Clairette_ Rah elle a bon dos la solidarité feminine! Donc moi par solidarité masculine, je vais soutenir Ron ! lol

_Vinvin_ de rien, mais les conseils que je t'ai donner ne sont peut etre que valable qu'avec moi, les premieres que j'avais faites, j'avais commis l'erreur ( pour moi) de les taper directement à l'ordi et de les poster aussitot apres sans la relire alors qu'avec ma technique actuelle, je peux le retravailler quand je le tape. Rah les grands mères, c'est quand meme de sales betes lol, enfin moi de ce coté là, je me plains plus trop. Que veux tu, Ron n'est pas une lumiere ... c'est vrai, il vaut mieux que ça dure longtemps, nyark nyark nyark( rire machiavélique.

_Rebecca Black_ c'est vrai qu'il est pas sorti de l'auberge le petit Ron.

_Emma & Danaé_ Merci que vous le trouviez humain, je l'aime bien moi aussi.

_Dinou_ Non, j'ai bien envie de m'arreter là lol, elle arrive la suite.

_Virg05_ PTDR il va falloir que tu te mettes à la queue comme tout le monde, parce qu'entre ma famille et mes amis, c'est qu'il y en a du monde qui veulent me torturer pour une raison ou pour une autre voire meme parfois sans aucune raison.

* * *

le titre du chapitre IX est **de mal en pis ... ou le contraire.**

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : les débuts**

« _-_Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Harry.

« _-_A quel sujet ? » répondit Ron.

« _-_ A propos du trou dans le toit de ta maison ! » répondit Ginny excédée « A propos d'Hermione, triple buse ! »

Ron prit un long moment de réflexion.

« _-_Je l'ignore… si je m'écoutais, je repartirais… mais ça serait lâche… et injuste… j'hésite en retourner la voir et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_-_Comme à Poudlard quoi ! » renifla Harry sur un ton désabusé.

« _-_Comment ça ? » s'enquit Ron.

« _-_Tu ne te rappelles pas quand tu t'es déclaré à Hermione ? » fit Ginny.

_§§§§Flash-back§§§§_

_« -TU VAS ARRETE DE ME HURLER DESSUS ! » s'époumona Hermione._

_« -NON ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! » lui hurla Ron en réponse._

_« -POURQUOI ? _

_-SI JE M'ARRETE, J'AI PEUR DE NE PAS POUVOIR RESISTER A L'ENVIE DE ME JETER SUR TOI POUR T'EMBRASSER !_

_-Comment ? » fit Hermione en baissant le ton._

_Ron se mit aussitôt en alerte et essaya de se rappeler ses dernières paroles._

_« -Oh mon dieu, non ! »murmura-t-il._

_« -Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'embrasser ?_

_-Rien !_

_Il partit rouge comme une tomate, laissant Hermione totalement déboussolée. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il refusa de répondre à Hermione sur le sens de ses paroles. Il avait aussi essayé de sortir avec plusieurs autres filles pour prouver à Hermione et surtout à lui-même que ce qu'il avait dit n'avait aucun sens. Bien entendu, ça n'avait pas réussi… au contraire, il se posait encore plus de questions._

_« -Pourquoi est ce que ça t'intéresse ? Ton Viky ne te suffit plus !_

_-Laisse Viktor en dehors de ça ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu voulais m'embrasser !_

_-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !_

_-Et bien moi si !_

_-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tu as déjà Viktor alors pourquoi t 'encombré de quelqu'un comme moi ?_

_-Je t'ai dit de laisser Viktor en dehors de notre discussion, il n'a rien à y faire !_

_-Mais bien sûr._

_-Tu vas arrêter ! Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis intéressée par Viktor ? C'est un ami, rien de plus. »_

_Ron renifla de mépris._

_« -Tu m'énerves ! Tu ne veux rien entendre, tu ne veux rien dire ! Très bien ! Ne me parles plus alors !_

_-Parfait ! » dit à son tout Ron._

_Hermione et Ron se détournèrent et chacun partit dans une direction différente et ils ne se parlèrent presque plus jusqu'à la fin de l'année…_

_§§§§Fin du flash-back§§§§_

« _-_…Jusqu'à la mort de ses parents. » dit pensivement Ron.

« _-_C'est triste à dire mais sans leurs morts, vous n'auriez jamais été ensemble. » dit Harry.

Ron marmonna un vague oui et il continua de fixer ses pieds.

« _-_Va lui parler ! » dit Ginny « Tu le regretteras amèrement sinon. »

« _-_Vous avez raison. » dit Ron en se levant « désolé de vous avoir embêté avec ça mais vous êtes les seuls à qui j'ai penser. »

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire.

« _-_Pour tout te dire, on s'attendait à ce que tu viennes. »dit Harry.

« _-_Quand Maman a vu que ni toi ni Hermione n'étaient venus chercher Terry et les filles, elle est allé faire un tour chez Hermione et elle l'a trouvé faisant les cent pas. Maman a juste pour apprendre que tu avais été la voir avant qu'Hermione lui ordonne de partir. Elle nous a alors donc prévenu que tu pourrais venir. » fit Ginny.

« _-_Merde ! Terry ! Il faut que j'aille le chercher.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Molly s'en occuper. Va plutôt voir Hermione, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude. » dit Harry.

Ron embrassa sa sœur puis fit une accolada à son ami et il transplana jusque chez Hermione. Celle ci l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

« _-_Ron ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! » dit_-_elle en se jetant dans ses bras « Quand Molly m'a appris que tu n'étais pas venu chercher Terry, j'ai cru que tu avait fait une grosse bêtise. »

Ron eut un petit sourire triste.

« _-_J'ai marché toute la nuit sans penser à lui. Quel piètre père, je fais.

_-_Tu es un père extra ! Ça fait quatre ans que tu te consacre exclusivement à lui. Et puits je ne crois pas que ça est beaucoup dérangé ta mère de l'avoir. »

Ron sourit à nouveau.

« _-_Je m'excuse.

_-_De quoi ? De ce que tu as dit hier ?

_-_Non, ça je le pensais vraiment, je t'aime encore. Non, ce dont je m'excuse, c'est la façon dont je te l'ai dit, j'aurai du m'y prendre d'une autre façon.

_-_Je ne te le fais pas dire mais ma réaction n'était pas exemplaire non plus. J'avais attendu cet instant depuis des années… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire gêné.

« _-_Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda Ron.

« _-_ A propos de quoi ?

_-_Pour nous deux, on réessaie ? »

Hermione hésita.

« _-_Pourquoi pas mais on va procéder par étapes. » 


	9. de mal en pis ou le contraire

**Reviews**

_Steffyitsme_ c'est un peu le principe de l'histoire qu'ils reviennent ensemble. PTDR non quand meme pas, j'aurai pas fait un truc aussi "pourri" lol

_Clairette_ Mais tu vas arreter de t'en prendre aux mecs! Certains d'entre nous peuvent etre tres bien, enfin on m'a dit ça.

_Loufette_ Euh,c'est à dire que...(_Je me mors les lèvres pour ne pas rire_) C'est vrai que j'aurai peut-être du lui faire dire ça.

_Rebecca Black_ Merci beaucoup

_Vinvin_ Je suis heureux de voir que quelqu'un utilise mon enseignement lol, pour te répondre, ils vont proceder par étapes, ressortir petit à petit ensembles (_Arretez! je vais mourrir de rire!_)

_Allima_ Euh, la Team Rocket est venu faire un tour sur ton ordi? lol

_Emma & Danaé_ Ouais, on va pas trop précipiter les chose ( _C'est dur de ne pas cracher le morceau_)

_Dinou_ ah non la torture, c'est la specialité de Virg05. Moi je ne ferais jamais ça lol

_Virg05_ J'ai déjà pas mal de techniques pour que ma famille me foute la paix donc je pense que ça ne sera pas la peine que tu t'en occupe et je ne suis pas certain qu'ils y gagnent au change lol

* * *

le titre du prochain chapitre est **l'instant fatidique  
**

* * *

**Chapitre IX : de mal en pis … ou le contraire**

Un mois et demi plus tard, Hermione arriva catastrophée chez Ron.

« _-_Bonjour mon cœur, tu vas bien ?

_-_Je suis enceinte !

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Je suis enceinte !

_-_Comment ça se fait ?

_-_Non, mais vraiment ! Ron, tu as trois enfants, tu sais quand même comment on fait les bébés ! »

Ron eut un petit rire.

« _-_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! On n'a pas couché ensemble… à part… Tu voudrais dire que… »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« _-_Je pensais que tu t'étais protégée.

_-_Je pensais la même chose pour toi ! »s'exclama Hermione « Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »

Ron repensa au jour où ils avaient décidé de ressortirent ensemble. Au moment de partir, ils s'étaient embrassés, rien de bien méchant mais les hormones avaient pris le dessus et cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés nus dans le lit d'Hermione. Le soir même, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez sa mère pour récupérer leurs enfants. Quand Molly vit arriver Ron, elle se précipita pour lui demander comment il allait.

Hermione et lui s'étaient depuis retrouvés tous les deux ou avec les enfants pour aller dîner, se promener… mais ils n'avaient plus cédé à leur pulsions.

« _-_Je l'ignore… Tu veux le garder ? »

Hermione fut horrifié par la proposition de Ron.

« _-_Tu veux que nous l'abandonnions, voire pire, que j'avorte ? Il en hors de question ! Si tu ne veux pas t 'en occuper, je l'élèverais seule ! Je l'ai déjà fait avec Kitty et Lynda…

_-_Du calme Hermione ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça mais …c'est que ça va un peu trop vite.

_-_Moi aussi, ça m'effraie mais il va falloir que l'on fasse quelque chose.

_-_Est_-_ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? »

Hermione nia de la tête et Ron se mit à faire les cent pas dans son salon tandis qu'Hermione le regardais, tout aussi perdu que lui.

« _-_Bonjour Papa ! Bonjour Tante Hermione ! »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant la voix encore endormie de Terry.

« _-_Terry ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Déjà debout ? » dit Ron « Va prendre ton petit déjeuner et après va te débarbouiller !

_-_Oui, Papa.

_-_Ecoute, je reviendrais plus tard. » fit Hermione en l'embrassant rapidement.

Ron la regarda partir et il se remit à faire les cent pas et à agir tellement bizarrement que même Terry s'en rendit compte.

« _-_Ça ne va pas, Papa ? » lui demande t'il au bout de quelques jours.

« _-_Je vais très bien ! Pourquoi me demandes_-_tu ça ?

_-_Depuis que Tante Hermione est venue, t'es bizarre. »

Ron regarda son fils.

« _-_Mon chéri, qu'est ce qui se passerait si tu avais un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

_-_Avec Tante Hermione ?

_-_Euh… Oui, par exemple.

_-_Tu vas te marier avec elle ?

_-_Je ne sais pas… Alors qu'est ce que tu dirais si tu avais un petit frère ?

_-_Bah, si tu es son papa, je l'aimerai bien… Alors dis, tu vas te marier avec Tante Hermione ? »

Ron examina toutes les solutions et celle ci était loin d'être la plus mauvaise.

« _-_Ça te dirait si on allait faire voir Kitty et Lynda ?

_-_Okay ! »

Terry alla chercher ses chaussures tandis que Ron se mit à fouiller dans son bureau et y pris un petit boîtier qu'il gardait précieusement depuis plus de sept ans.

« _-_Dis Papa, si tu te maries avec la maman du bébé, je pourrais l'appeler Maman moi aussi ?

_-_Je pense que ça pourrait se faire ?

_-_Youpi ! »

Ron sourit, la joie de son fils le réconforta tout en lui confirmant les doutes qu'il avait depuis des années. Terry avait besoin d'une mère.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Hermione, Kitty et Lynda leur firent une fête alors qu'Hermione attendait avec appréhensions ce qu'allait lui dire Ron.

« _-_J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire !

_-_Tu vas partir ? »dirent en chœur Kitty, Lynda et Hermione.

« _-_Pas du tout ! Au contraire même !

_-_Comment ça ? »fit Hermione de plus en plus inquiète.

« _-_Kitty, Lynda, qu'est ce que vous diriez si vous aviez un nouveau petit frère ?

_-_Ou une petite sœur ! »ajouta Terry.

Les deux petites filles se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers leur mère que se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres.

« _-_Avec Maman ? » fit Kitty.

« _-_Avec Maman. » leur confirma Ron.

« _-_Tu vas te marier avec elle ? » demanda Lynda.

« _-_Si elle veut bien. » dit_-_il en se tournant vers Hermione et lui présentant le petit coffret avec une bague à l'intérieur.

« _-_Tu vas répondre quoi, Maman ? » fit Lynda.

« _-_Allez dis oui, Tante Hermione !

_-_Maman dit oui ! Comme ça Papa sera tous les jours avec nous. » dit Kitty.

« _-_J'ai besoin d'un peu de réflexion… Laissez_-_moi seule avec un père un moment !

_-_Mais Maman ! » s'exclamèrent Kitty et Lynda.

« _-_Soyez gentilles les filles, allez dans votre chambre et emmenez Terry avec vous ! » dit Ron.

Kitty, Lynda et Terry montèrent les escaliers en traînant les pieds. Quand Hermione fut certaine qu'ils étaient bien dans la chambre, elle se tourna vers Ron qui souriait.

« _-_Tu ne crois pas que nous allons un peu trop vite ? Il y a une semaine, tu étais catastrophé d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte et aujourd'hui, tu me demandes en mariage… devant les enfants en plus !

_-_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai aussi un peu discuté…

_-_Avec qui ? Tes parents ? Tes frères ? Harry et Ginny ? Ils rêvent tous de nous revoir ensemble !

_-_Avec aucun d'eux ! J'ai discuté avec quelqu'un d'impartial…Terry.

_-_Et il t'a conseillé de m'épouser ? Il a quatre ans ! Tu fais confiance à un gosse !

_-_Calme_-_toi un peu. Si je ne pensais pas que c'était une bonne idée pour nous tous, je ne te l'aurai pas demandé ! Les filles ont besoin de moi, Terry a besoin d'une mère, j'ai besoin de toi… notre bébé aura besoin de nous !

_-_Et mes besoins ! Tu y penses ? Moi, j'ai envie d'une vraie famille, j'ai envie de me marier avec toi mais pas parce que je suis enceinte !

_-_Qui te dis que je t'épouse parce que tu es enceinte ? Je veux me marier avec toi parce que je t'aime et je prends notre futur bébé comme ce qui nous manquait pour le comprendre. »

Hermione se tut et regarda Ron avec intensité. Celui_-_ci prit d'une inspiration et se mit à genoux devant elle.

« _-_Hermione Granger, veux_-_tu m'épouser ? » lui déclara_-_t_-_il. 


	10. l'instant fatidique

**Reviews**

_Steffyitsme_ merci beaucoup

_Loufette_ PTDR c'était un peu fait exprès lol c'est ma fic qui te rend comme ça ou tu bois réellement pendant que tu me lis? si c'est à cause de moi,il va falloir que je rajoute "à lire avec modération" lol

_Rebecca Black_ je crois qu'elle va répondre non, lol.

_Emma & Danaé_ PTDR bah oui quoi? bah la réponse c'est en dessous.

_Clairette_ tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour les fémeniste. Merci beaucoup

_Virg05_ bah, c'est pas moi qui veut pas, c'est eux. t'as qu'a venir leur demander toi meme lol, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais fan des tortures enfin sauf quand c'est moi qui pratique lol

_Hermione Malefoy_ Pourquoi t'es enervée? lol, je fini à ce moment là parce que je l'ai choisi. lol

_Just Hope_ Heureux de voir que j'ai réussi à te faire aimer cette histoire.

_Dinou_ j'ai eu de très bons profs étant jeune lol

_Hadler_ pour l'auteur des livres pour enfants, je ne sais pas du tout lol. Est ce que ma fic va etre longue ? non, il reste un épisode plus l'épilogue quant à la fréquence bah, vu que c'est la fin...

_Vinvin_ PTDR tu me croirais si je te disais que j'avais fait exprès de laisser cette fausse piste de proceder par étapes pour voir si certains tomberait dedans? enfin toi, tu es tombé bien au fond lol.

**

* * *

Chapitre X : l'instant fatidique**

« _-_Je…Je…Oui ! Ronald Weasley, j'accepte de t 'épouser ! » réussit à dire Hermione avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Des cris de joie retentirent derrière la porte du salon qui s'ouvrit à la volé, Ron et Hermione virent alors Kitty, Terry et Lynda se précipiter dans leurs bars.

« _-_On ne vous avait pas demandé de monter dans vos chambres tous les trois ? » dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

Les trois enfants pris un air contrit, ce qui fit éclater de rire leurs parents.

« _-_Ce n'est pas grave. » fit Hermione.

« _-_Tante Hermione ?

_-_Oui, Terry ?

_-_Est_-_ce que je pourrais t'appeler Maman moi aussi ? » fit Terry avec une toute petite voix.

Elle regarda Ron qui haussa les épaules.

« _-_A toi d voir ! »

Elle prit alors Terry dans ses bras.

« _-_Je veux bien que tu m'appelles Maman mais tu ne devras pas oublier que tu as une autre Maman, là haut dans le ciel. »

Terry fit oui de la tête et il serra Hermione contre lui.

« _-_On va aller le dire à Grand_-_père et Grand_-_mère maintenant ? » demanda Lynda.

Ron et Hermione hésitèrent puis Ron lança.

« _-_On voudrait garder le secret quelques temps.

_-_Combien de temps ? » demanda Kitty.

« _-_Quinze jours, trois semaines, ma chérie. » répondit Hermione.

« _-_C'est long ! » dit Lynda.

« _-_Nous le savons mais nous avons plein de choses à régler avant de le dire à tout le monde. » dit Ron.

Ils se rendirent tous quelques jours plus tard au Terrier.

« _-_Voilà toute la petite famille ! » les accueillit Molly.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard gêné qui échappa à Arthur et Molly tout occupés à embrasser Terry, Lynda et Kitty.

« _-_Justement Molly, nous venions vous parler de ça !

_-_De quoi ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_Nous allons nous marier ! » annonça Ron.

« _-_Quoi ? » fit Arthur.

« _-_Comment ? » dit Molly.

« _-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Quand ?

_-_Nous allons nous marier. » répéta Ron.

« _-_Nous ignorons encore la date mais nous espérons le faire très rapidement. » dit Hermione.

« _-_Mais pourquoi si vite ? » fit Molly toujours sous le choc « Quoi Kitty ?

_-_Papa et Maman vont avoir un bébé ! »

Molly et Arthur se tournèrent vers Hermione et Ron qui souriaient d'un air embarrassé. Molly se précipita vers eux et les serra contre elle.

« _-_Depuis le temps que j'espère ça ! Je vais m'occuper de tout et Arthur fera office de pasteur. Bien sûr on ne préviendra Fred et George au dernier moment, comme ça nous éviterons la plupart des problèmes qu'ils ont pu causer lors des précédents.

_-_Du calme Maman ! En faite, nous pensions ne prévenir personne.

_-_Comment ça ? Vous alliez vous mariez en cachette sans que votre famille soit présente et les mettre devant le fait accompli…

_-_Arrête Molly ! » fit Arthur « Je suis certain qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'intention.

_-_Tout à Fait ! Ce que voulait dire Ron, c'est que nous comptions les inviter sans leur dire pourquoi et leur faire la surprise. » dit Hermione.

« _-_Les vacances sont dans trois semaines, nous pourrions organiser votre mariage mi_-_juillet. » recommença à organiser Molly « Pour le voyage de noce, vous comptez allez où ?

_-_Je dois aller aux USA début août, on en profitera pour le prolonger et en faire notre voyage de noce. »fit Ron.

« _-_C'est vraiment joyeux comme voyage. » fit remarqué Arthur « Tu travailleras tandis qu'Hermione t'attendras à l'hôtel. »

Ron et Hermione sourirent.

« _-_Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, Arthur. Ron m'a expliqué ce qu'il devait faire et ça me gênerait d'empêcher les fans de Neal Serwoy de le rencontrer ?

_-_Neal Serwoy ? L'écrivain à succès ? Quel rapport entre lui et Ron ?

_-_Je suis Neal Serwoy, c'est comme ça que je gagne ma vie. »

Molly et Hermione mirent au point les détails de la cérémonie avec l'aide quelque peu négligé de Ron et Arthur. Il fut décidé que seule la famille serait invitée sous le prétexte d'une fête chez Ron, le repas serait un buffet froid et les deux témoins seraient prévenus la veille.

La veille du mariage, Hermione et Ron se rendirent chez Harry et Ginny.

« _-_Nous aimerions que vous nous rendiez un immense service. »dit Hermione.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un discret sourire.

« _-_Si ce n'est pas trop dangereux, pourquoi pas ! » fit Harry.

« _-_Accepteriez_-_vous d'être nos témoins à notre mariage. » fit Ron.

« _-_Sans aucun problème, ça nous flatte énormément que vous ayez pensé à nous. » s 'exclama Ginny.

« _-_Pour quand est ce prévu ? demanda Harry.

Ginny et lui remarquèrent tout de suite la gêne qui s'était emparé d'Hermione et Ron.

« _-_En faite, c'est demain. » murmura Ron.

« _-_Vous vous foutez de nous ! »s'exclama Harry.

« _-_La fête que vous organisez demain chez Ron est en faite votre mariage ? et je parie que Papa et Maman sont au courant et que c'est pour ça qu'elle tenait absolument à ce que tout le monde soit présent !

_-_Pourquoi vous mariez aussi précipitamment ? » demanda Harry « Hermione ne serait quand même pas enceinte ? »

Harry avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais l'expression que se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione et Ron lui dit comprendre ainsi qu'à Ginny qu'il avait touché juste.

Le lendemain, toute la famille Weasley arriva chez Ron à 10h. Les enfants se mirent aussitôt à jouer dans le jardin tandis que les adultes discutaient en les surveillant.

« _-_Pourquoi nous faire venir aussitôt ? Surtout pour une réunion de famille ! » bougonna Charlie.

« _-_Tais_-_toi un peu Charlie !

_-_Excuse_-_moi Maman.

_-_Au lieu de dire des bêtises, réunit donc tous les enfants et emmène_-_les dans le salon ! »

Charlie ne demanda pas la raison de cette exigence mais George s'en chargea.

« _-_Tais_-_toi et va_-_toi aussi dans le salon ! Tout le monde y va d'ailleurs !

_-_Quelqu'un a vu Hermione ? demanda Angelina.

« _-_Elle est occupée … elle nous rejoindra plus tard. » rétorqua Ginny.

Ron attendait, indiffèrent aux railleries de ses frères qui lui demandaient pourquoi il se comportait un futur marié. Molly leur intima le silence, ce qu'ils firent instantanément. Arthur lança la musique d'un coup de baguette et Hermione arriva au bras d'Harry. Tout le monde compris alors ce qui allait se dérouler.

Ron n'entendit ni les murmures derrière lui, ni les paroles de son père. Son regard était vissé sur Hermione et Arthur dut répéter trois fois la phrase fatidique pour que Ron réagisse.

« _-_Oui, je le veux. »


	11. le début de la fin

**Reviews**

_Rebecca Black_ c'était deja pas une lumiere, je vais pas le changer sur ce point

_Clairette_ un nouveau chapitre? tu vas lire là le dernier :'( mais j'ai encore 2 épilogues à passer

_Virg05_ il est pas sourde seulement pris dans sa contemplation. Pour ma sécurite, je ne divulguerai pas ces informations, d'une part parce que je ne veux pas que ma famille me retrouve et ensuite parce que j'ai peur de rien sauf de mon ombre et des trous dans les chaussettes lol

_Loufette_ parfaitement tu inverse, je utilise cette technique tres souvent lol. oui, je suis tres bizarre, tout le monde me le dit mais bon, je peux rien y faire.

_Hermione Malefoy_ J'oserais pas vous faire ce coup là, 2 fois de suite, vous attendre le chapitre suivant pour donner la réponse d'Hermione. si j'avais eu un truc comme ça à faire, ça aurait été Ron dont un aurait eu la réponse dans la chapitre suivant et qui se barrait en courant ptdr

_Vinvin_ mais non tu n'es pas la seule à etre tomber dedans.

**

* * *

Chapitre XI : le début de la fin**

« _-_Il est magnifique ! » s'extasia Molly devant son petit fils.

Ron ne dit pas un mot contemplant lui aussi son fils.

« _-_Comment s'appelle_-_t_-_il ? »demanda Arthur.

« _-_Nous lui avons donner le nom de celui qui nous a fait nous rencontrer. » dit Hermione en arrivant avec Lynda, Kitty et Terry.

« _-_Trevor ? » dit Ginny avec un sourire.

« _-_Bien sûr que non, c'est Neville ! » rétorqua George.

« _-_Ou alors Drago. » proposa Fred.

« _-_J'ai bien une idée mais j'ignore totalement comment s'appelait le troll et je ne pense pas que Bleauarh ou Yorgaka soit un très beau prénom. » dit Harry.

« _-_Un troll ? Quel troll ? C'est quoi cette histoire de troll ? » s'inquiéta Molly.

« _-_Rien Maman ! » dit Ron en riant.

« _-_Nous pensions plutôt à Harry. » dit Hermione en prenant son fils dans les bras « Sans lui, nous nous ne serions jamais rencontrés ni devenus amis….

_-_… Ni fait des enfants, ni mariés » fit George en imitant Hermione.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Alicia et Molly qui réprimandaient George.

« _-_Aussi. » concéda Hermione en essuyant ses larmes.

« _-_Et nous voudrions aussi qu'Harry soit son parrain. » demanda Ron.

« _-_Ça me flatte énormément, j'accepte avec plaisir. »

Après avoir fêter ça, Harry et Ron partirent faire un tour dans les champs entourant le Terrier.

« _-_Pas trop dut la vie de famille ? » fit Harry.

« _-_Pourquoi ? Kitty, Lynda et Terry sont des anges, ils font tous ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous aider et ton filleul est beaucoup moins remuant que Terry ou d'après ce que m'a dit Hermione encore moins que Lynda et Kitty. Enfin nous étions chacun seul de notre coté…

_-_Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais… En l'espace d'un an, tu es passé du statut de père célibataire à celui d'homme marié avec quatre enfants. On ne peut pas dire que tu fasses dans la simplicité. »

Ron éclata de rire.

« _-_C'est vrai mais si j'avais voulu faire simple, je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux d'Hermione. »

Harry éclata de rire à son tour.

« _-_Vous nous en avez fait baver. A Poudlard, il y avait un pari sur vous.

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_On mettait 5 galions et on devait deviner la date de votre premier baiser. Je peux te dire que certains ont vraiment pensé qu'ils avaient gagné et hop l'un des deux flanchait. »

Ron eut un petit rire gêné.

« _-_Qui a gagné ?

_-_Ginny et moi, on a deviné à la minute près, en 7eme année, le soir d'Halloween à 23h47 dans un couloir à coté de la bibliothèque. »

Ron s'arrêta brusquement.

« _-_Comment l'avez vous su ?

_-_Colin vous a suivi et pris en photo.

_-_Si jamais je le retrouve celui là, je l'étripe.

_-_Hermione ! Je les ai retrouvés » cria Ginny en apparaissant de derrière une colline.

« _-_Gin ! Tu penses que c'est bien prudent dévaler une colline à cette vitesse dans ton état ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« _-_Elle est enceinte ? »fit Hermione en arrivant à son tour.

« _-_Vous comptiez nous le dire quand ? » demanda Ron.

« _-_Depuis que tu es de retour, on va de surprise en surprise avec vous deux. On a bien le droit de vous faire nous aussi ! » rétorqua Ginny.

« _-_Que faisiez_-_vous ? Nous vous cherchons depuis une demi_-_heure ! » fit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard complice.

« _-_On parlait du bon vieux temps, de Poudlard et des paris qui y étaient faits. » dit Ron.

Ginny éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione essayait de comprendre.

« _-_Si je saisis bien, il existait un pari sur moi ?

_-_Sur toi et Ron plutôt. » dit Ginny « Et s'il y en avait eu qu'un…

_-_Harry ! Tu m'as dit qu'il y en avait qu'un !

_-_Ron, tu étais au courant ?

_-_Pas du tout, Hermione ! C'est Harry qui vient juste de me l'apprendre.

_-_C'est vrai Harry ? »

Celui ci sembla caresser l'idée de prétendre le contraire mais il n'était plus l'adolescent qui s'amusait des engueulades des ses deux amis.

« _-_Je viens juste de le lui dire.

_-_Quels étaient ces paris dont Ron et moi étions l'objet ?

_-_Mione ! Il y a prescription. » fit Ron.

Hermione regarda durement son mari plus elle se radoucit.

« _-_Tu as raison.

_-_Vous avez entendu ? Hermione dit que j'ai raison ! »fit Ron en éclatant de rire.

« _-_Tu as intérêt à le noter dans les annales parce que ce n'est pas près de se reproduire. »

Elle partit en courant à travers champ tandis que Ron partit à sa poursuite en riant.

« _-_On ne dirait pas qu'ils sont mariés ni qu'ils ont des enfants. » soupira Harry.

« _-_Peut_-_être…qui a gagné l'autre pari ? Celui sur la date de leur mariage ? »

Harry se contenta de sourire mystérieusement

_**Fin !**_

* * *

comme vous pouvez le lire, c'était le dernier chapitre de _la vie reserve bien des surprises, _j'ai encore toutefois 2 épilogues à faire lire. je les posterai certainement d'ici une semaine ou deux. 

Bye et merci à tous


	12. épilogue

**Reviews**

_Aiglus_ merci beaucoup et non je trouve pas que j'ai un style si "vachement" bien que ça, il y en a d'autre beaucoup plus impressionnant que moi.

_Allima_ Euh, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire un mariage comme celui ci à moins d'avoir une famille très ouverte au surprise. lol

_Loufette_ Qui a gagné? tu seras étonné de savoir, je te le promets PTDR

_Inconnue #17 lol_ éh bin si, voila la fin.

_Vinvin_ la continuer pour toujours? éh, j'ai pas envie de créer un _feu de l'amour_ like. merci enormement  
_  
Steffyitsme_ j'ai le sentiment d'avoir tout dit dans cette fic et la rallongé artificiellement l'aurait fait perdre son interet.ps j'ai toujours du mal avec ton pseudo_  
_

_Hermione Malefoy_ merci, mais j'ai déjà une autre fan , tu n'as qu'à regarder dans mon profil  
_  
Clairette_ celle là a été très rapide a écrit par rapport à d'autres. Quant à continuer les fics, je publie toujours le _livre des prophéties_ et je suis en train d'en écrire deux autres ( un Ron/Hermione et une autre assez trash sur un perso assez peu exploité, je trouve) et j'ai encore plein d'idées.  
_  
Emma & Danaé_ toutes les choses ont une fin merci. ça m'avait aussi étonné de ne pas vous lire, certainement un merde de _  
Virg05_ y a qu'un moyen pour ne pas avoir d'ombre, il suffit de vivre dans le noir lol et ce n'est pas en me faisant peur que tu auras la suite, vu qu'il y en a plus. Qui a gagné ce pari? bah lis pour avoir la réponse  
**

* * *

Epilogue 1**

« _-_Allez Harry ! Dis_-_le_-_moi ! » implora Ginny.

« _-_Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais. » rétorqua Harry.

« _-_Tu m'inquiètes. Je te promets que je ne vais pas tomber dans les pommes.

_-_Bon si tu me le promets… »

_§§§§Flash-back§§§§_

Harry était en train de rédiger rageusement le devoir de Potion que Rogue lui avait donné à lui et à lui seul comme devoir supplémentaire alors que Neville et Crabe voire même Ron avaient encore moins bien réussi leur potion que lui, quand Hermione s'assit brusquement à coté de lui et en soupirant furieusement.

_« -Quel crétin ! » fulmina-t-elle._

_« -Qu'est ce que Ron a encore fait ?_

_-Ne me parle plus jamais de cet abruti ! Si je le revois, je le transforme en blaireau ! C'est ce qu'il est après tout, un gros blaireau !_

_-D'accord, je ne te parle pas de lui. »_

_Harry se remit à écrire son devoir tandis qu'Hermione continuait de marmonner les diverses malédictions qu'elle allait lancer sur Ron._

_« -Tu veux savoir ce qu'il a osé me dire ? » lui demanda-t-elle._

_« -Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler ?_

_-Il prétend que je préférais être avec Viktor plutôt qu'avec lui. Si c'était le cas, tu crois que je sortirais avec lui ! Mais ça, il ne veut pas le comprendre. Comme c'est parti entre nous deux, je parie que si on se marie un jour, ça sera dans 15 ans jour pour jour et encore, je serais enceinte !_

_-15 galions que non ! » lança Harry pour essayer de la dérider._

_« -Paru tenu ! » répliqua Hermione avant t'éclater de rire._

_§§§§Fin du flash-back§§§§_

« _-_Tu veux dire que c'est Hermione qui a gagné ? » s'exclama Ginny.

« _-_En faite, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de lancer le pari. Je m'en suis rappelé le jour de leur mariage…. »

**

* * *

**

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews : Linoubell, Clairette, Lilly,Hermione Malefoy, Loufette, Virg05, 6eireann, Allima, Vinvin, Castel,Emma & Danaé,LisaBelle, Deltaplane, Eileenlep, Steffyitsme, Rebecca-Black, Melinda Poteauxroses,Dinou, Hadler, Always Hope, Inconnue #17 lol et Aiglus. Vos reviexs m'ont fait énormement plaisirs et à bientot sur d'autres fics ( petite pub perso allez lire le _Livre des Prophéties_ écrit par moi-même.)

* * *

**Epilogue 2**

« _-_Je déclare ouverte la première réunion secrète des enfants Weasley ! » dit Kitty.

« _-_Pourquoi est ce qu'Harry est pas aussi avec nous ? » demanda Terry.

« _-_Parce qu'il est trop petit pour comprendre. » répondit Kitty.

« _-_Pourquoi on se cache sous la table et qu'on parle tout bas ? » demanda Lynda.

Kitty soupira bruyamment tandis que Terry lui demandait la même chose.

« _-_Je vous ai déjà dis que Papa et Maman ne doivent pas être au courant. Si on veut qu'ils restent pour toujours ensemble, il faut d'après oncles Fred et George qu'ils se disputent tout le temps et comme maintenant ils se disputent plus, ils risquent de se quitter.

_-_Tu veux dire que je pourrais plus appeler Maman, Maman ? » commença à sangloter Terry.

A ce moment là, ils entendirent leur père crier.

« _-_Hermione, tu n'aurais pas vu ma baguette ?

_-_Non ! Je suis occupée avec Harry ! Si tu viens me remplacer, j'irai te la trouver.

_-_Il me faut ma baguette tout de suite ! Je suis sûr que c'est les enfants qui me l'ont encore chipé.

_-_Si tu rangeais un peu mieux tes affaires, tu n'aurais pas tous ces problèmes.

_-_Mes affaires sont parfaitement rangées !

_-_Tu parles du foutoir sur ton bureau ?

_-_Ce n'est pas un foutoir ! C'est une méthode de rangement que j'ai mis des années à peaufiner.

_-_Mais bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu ne retrouves pas ta baguette… »

Kitty regarda son frère et sa sœur.

« _-_Finalement, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de nous pour se disputer. » 


End file.
